Stark is Heartless
by Stevie.DC
Summary: After Rachel's mom dies in a car accident she goes to the only man her mom ever trusted, Tony Stark. Now having to her share tech she risks being disowned by Tony and killed by a faceless terrorist organization. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Tony or any other character in Ironman 1 or 2. Rachel is mine though any likeliness to living or dead is purely a coincidence.**

RACHEL

"You're Tony Stark?" She had to admit her surprise at the lopsided man in front of her. The man built weapons all his life, yet he had five women on his arm. "I'm Rachel my mom knew you somehow- I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

She imagined Tony as the type of guy someone could easily avoid. Maybe if she left now he'd forget her and she'd be a figment of his alcohol induced imagination. Too late. His clammy hand latched onto her arm.

"Are you the entertainment? If you are you're really late." He grinned; it was charming, cocky, drunk. She slid her arm from Stark's lose, sticky grip and smiled innocently.

"Mr. Stark- HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?" She yelled too loud, immediately regretting it.

"So I'm babysitting now, is that right ladies?" They all laughed at his _joke_. He wasn't as out of it as she hoped. "What do you want, kid?"

"My mom knew-" She hesitated. "and trusted you, and under the circumstances of- well everything. I was told to find you."

"Valid, noted. Now how the hell-" He hiccupped. "did you get in here?" He sounded like he was sobering up.

"I'm a seventeen year old girl, I have a fake ID," She rolled her eyes like it was so obvious and took the ID out.

"So ya need a ride or-" He vaguely waved his hand. "-or whatever"

"I don't really care my mom said in this situation I needed to crash with you for a while." She felt like a child all of a sudden. She was embarrassed, _why would I actually come here? _Shethought, _I didn't really expect a drunken billionaire to take in some perfect stranger, and since when have I listened to my mom?_

TONY

"Gah, I'm gonna regret this." he mumbled. Tony grabbed the kid and started to the door. "Regret it." He looked down on her "Hey! Keep your head down" He directed Rachel.

He didn't know what it is about this chick but he wanted to help her. No good mom would _trust_ her kid with Tony unless it was significant to him. _I at the least want to hear her elucidate herself, god damn I sound like Pepper, _he thought shaking his aching head. He took her to his car, _if I do this I'm really regret it, and if I don't, I don't know what will happen_.

"I need a ride. I'm- uh- well." _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. He thought. "You know. Drunk…" He stated bluntly.

Her face paled, "I can't." She looked down.

"You're seventeen with a counterfeit ID and you can't drive?" He was utterly dumbfounded by this girl, _what the hell is it with kids these days? _He asked himself.

"No. It's just the only reason I'm here is because my mom- died in a crash two days ago."

"Yea crashes are bitches." If anyone knows that it's Tony (Both his parents died in a crash, I think).

"My mom told me if something happened to her, to get her shit and go to you."

"Also noted. So are you going to nut up or shut up?" Stark's patience was wearing on this kid. She nodded. "Kay, get in, drive fast."

RACHEL

"Welcome to Point Dume." He said opening the door to his Malibu residence. Everything was so fresh, new- expensive. "I have a few guest rooms. You can take your pick. I want to ask you some questions in the morning."

"Thanks, I'll probably be out of your hair in a week. I need things to wind down. Then I'm off to fill out foster papers." As Rachel finished Tony gave a displeased grunt.

**A/N This is set prior to Ironman 1 so yea. I'm thinking of having two parts. And I wont release the next chapter until next week when I hopefully finish the first part.**

**PS If you read this I love you so please tell me what you think.**

**PPS Sorry for the awkward pic thingy... it was for the lack of having any other photo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just for shits and giggles I'm putting this up because its really long and what not. Plus I want to have more than just a test chapter. Chapter 1 and parts of 2 were written in 2009 when I was 11. I just decided to revisit it so I will try and re-edit and revise hopefully my writing has gotten better. I do not own Ironman.**

RACHEL

"TONY!" A woman was yelling as her heals tapped quickly across the tiles. Rachel's head was pounding. A redheaded woman entered the room and pulled her out of bed. "I'm so sorry for Mr. Stark! If you don't press charges we can write you a nice check." She was hysterical, nodding, smiling, trying to get Rachel out of the house, while calling for Tony.

"Oh, hey Pepper your in early." As Tony appeared from the downstairs area Pepper turned away from her prisoner and launched herself at Tony.

"Why would you do this? This is _not_ how you run a company! How old is she?" So this was Pepper Tony Stark's PA. What a control freak. Then Rachel finally understood what Ms. Potts was leading to.

"No- I'm not- I wouldn't- Tony's not that far in the shallow end. I hope." She laughs at Potts, Pepper _truly_ thought she was that slutty, just from first glance. Rachel admired her swift reaction, for all she knew it could've been what it looked like_. Who knows what he gets into in his free time_, she dismissed the thought.

"Yea the kid knows what she's talking about, and you of all people should have more faith in my decision making." She didn't even think Tony _really_ recognized her but she didn't care, as long as he was in a good mood. "Hey, I have questions for you."

"Oh yea, kay, shoot."

"And everyone's okay here?" Pepper interrupted. "Tony, who is she? How do you know her?"

"Oh yea, this is R- Ra- I don't really know. But, her mom knew me somehow and actually trusted me with her." He bit into a donut he had been holding. "And I figure if her mom trusted me, she's my kid, or really significant in me and the companies best interests." He smiled and looked at Rachel. "See she's a spitting image of me!" Rachel blushed, she had light brown hair and brown-green eyes, Tony had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

_No way, gross,_ she thought. "You're crazy!" Rachel laughed.

"You see I always _analyze_ the situations circumstances before I do something stupid, Pepper." Tony told Pepper lightheartedly.

"Bye Tony." Pepper said sarcastically.

TONY

"Name, mother, father, and any other details of their condition" Tony felt like one of the therapists Pepper tried to make him see once, but the more he knew about the kid the better.

"I'm Rachel Maria Enreal." Trying to get serious, for the first time in years she couldn't stop smiling. "My mom was Denise Jean Landers Enreal, killed three days ago in a car accident. Which is probably under investigation as we speak. My dad was Private Jonathon Carl Enreal killed sixteen years ago."

"How?" The Gulf War, there wasn't too many casualties there, he noted.

"Um in '91 there was that Al-Hussein missile, bastards didn't get him then. It was the shrapnel that got him a week later."

"Okay. I think I know your mom. She did a presentation at MIT when I was there, something about terrorists." He tried to recall. Just then Rachel took on a urgency.

"Ummm- I have to clean house. I have some things there for you. I need a car."

RACHEL

Rachel didn't think Tony wasn't too thrilled about raiding her home, so he stayed behind. He handed her keys to (an obviously unfinished) Triumph G6 and let her go, which was absolutely shocking. She sure he had all sorts of cameras and trackers on the car so she didn't tinker with anything but the radio. She let the top down and rode to Point Dume Mobile Homes.

When she got there she spoke to April (the woman who practically raised Rachel) who gave Rachel her condolences and helped her pack up a laptop, military grade global positioning systems, and Tony Stark memorabilia. Her mom had become especially obsessed with him in the last few weeks, as his expo opened up.

"Thank you April." She said softly.

"Oh, no, no, no," April whispered. "No crying or I'll cry. Hija I haven't seen you cry since you were a baby don't cry now." She hugged her so tight Rachel could hardly breathe.

"I'll miss you so much." Rachel mumbled into her neck. There was a pain in her chest, not just from saying goodbye.

"And hija," she said close to Rachel's ear, her voice suddenly cold. "No tienes temer de dar Stark un pedazo de tu mente." Rachel was in a panic, she hadn't told anyone she was with Stark. Maybe mom told April, or she figured it out on her own, Rachel tried to reassure herself. Just then Stark's car alarm went of, Rachel clicked it off.

"Buenos tardes senior." April said unusually cheery. "Ud. necesita ayudar?"

"Si. Habla ingleas?" the man said. He was balding, but clean cut in a black and white suit. Needless to say, Rachel didn't trust him.

"Yes we both do." Rachel interrupted.

"Great!" He smiled. "I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Oye! Es loca!" Sighed April.

"Yes, we're working on that." He frowned a bit. "Is this one of your ladies vehicles?"

"No." Rachel said plainly. She wasn't lying.

"It's hers Senior!" April ratted on her old friend.

"Well- no. I'm just borrowing it from a friend." She corrected herself.

"I see," he looked at his phone. "Your friend is- hmm- Tony Stark." He looked up at Rachel. "Interesting."

"Yea, may I go now, I have to take this junk to the dump" He looked into the car, in the back seats were piles of paper and boxes, one with the laptop sticking out. [Back-story, In the '90's Denise had bought a lot laptops and other electronics. Nowadays the tech would be slow; she gutted it and put new software in, in short they now had some of the most intelligent computers in the county. Unfortunately she destroyed most the laptops and kept hard copies of the files.]

"Uh huh. Go ahead." He smiled again. "And hey- recycle!" Rachel rolled her eyes as she coolly walked to the car. April knew she was with Stark, and then threw her under the bus with that government guy.

TONY

"J.A.R.V.I.S. I want all records of the Landers and Enreal." Stark needed to know more about Rachel, it felt like she knew more than she was letting on. "While you're at it give Rachel Enreal access to controlled areas of the house."

"Is that all sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S. responded

"Yes" Files of Enreal came onto the screen. "J.A.R.V.I.S. where's Landers files?"

"I'm having difficulty translating a few of the encrypted files."

"Well give me what you got." Only three files appeared. First,_ January 13__th__, 1985 Denise Landers (25) discovers an equation to catch terrorists before they can strike. Is this science or science-fiction?_

"Is there a reason this woman is so important all of a sudden sir?"

"Yea, her kid showed up on my door step last night- and I think, I may have some role in this."

"Playing God are we sir?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S."

"No need to get testy. I was just curious sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. the only computer that _could_ be curious. "I can pull up her driving on the main screen if you'd like."

"Knock yourself out." Second file, _January 27__th__, 1990 Denise Landers gives birth to girl, Rachel Maria Enreal._

Third file, _January 31__st__, 1991 Denise Landers' husband Jon Enreal dies a week after a missile hits his base. Shrapnel tore through a vital organ, leading to expiration. Their daughter turned one on the day he died._

Last file, _December 15__th__, 2001_ _Famous for creating the equation to prevent terrorism, Denise Landers was charged with conspiring in the nine/eleven terrorist attack. After three months in federal prison she was released on bail by and unknown person. Many New Yorker's are still unhappy. A call from her eleven year old daughter on the September 11__th__ was given to us by a private source. In it, her young daughter, Rachel says, 'My mommy says she- is going to attack the World Trade Center.' Find the audio in the links below._

"J.A.R.V.I.S. let's hear the tape" Tony frowned at the monitor.

A little girl huffs, she's been crying. "My mommy says she…" There's a gap in the tape, like she's catching her breath, but too quiet. "…is going to attack the World Trade Center."

"J.A.R.V.I.S. turn up the volume during the pause."

"Yes sir."

The child pouts again. "My mommy says she thinks someone is going to attack the World Trade Center."

"It seems as though Ms. Landers was framed."

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S., can you pull up the video feed of Rachel again" Rachel's face was on the screen again, now she had flowers. She stepped out of the car and slipped back in puffy eyed, her chocolate colored hair was wind-blown. "Where's the car J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"An intersection thirteen miles from here, it seems she back tracked to go there. It seems she's now driving the right direction to Stark Mansion."

"Great she may make it home in one piece. Keep me posted if anything else comes up on Denise, got it?" Stark was pretty surprised Rach didn't take the car and run. She must be telling the truth about whatever.

"Sir, something has just been decoded. It looks to be an e-mail"

"Well, come on then, I'd like to see it any day now." Tony read and reread the e-mail in shock. _Subject: Landers, Denise J. Status: Terminated My appologies for the wait. Verification was needed. House was found stripped before my arrival. Staking out for the next two weeks. The child is next._

"Sir, it appears Ms. Enreal is back."

**A/N So that's that. I hope you enjoy. Also, for anyone not familiar with the Malibu area Point Dume is the state park the fictional Stark Mansion was built on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is a very sort one. You get a first taste of what I'm trying to lead on to. Again I'm not the most professional writer so bear with me. I do not own Ironman.**

RACHEL

"Did anything eventful happen on your day out?" Stark was acting weird.

"Umm- I don't think I can trust my oldest friend, and some weird guy was getting a little too close to comfort with your car."

"The car has that effect. Now what about your friend?" He was anxious.

"April, my babysitter/ family friend was acting really strange." She started. "My mom told me to never tell anyone about her plans to ship me off to you. Before I left she said, "Don't be afraid to give Stark a piece of your mind."

"This is April?" He couldn't contain a smirk. "You need a babysitter?"

"Uh- April Rodriguez." She said. "And that is completely unrelated." She stated smoothly.

"You know when you are mad you make a face just like Pepper's. Speaking of which, you want to go shopping with Pepper tomorrow?" Rachel would love to get to know Pepper more than the square she already knew.

"_I_ don't have any money."

"_I'll_ make arrangements. Before you say anything like 'oh I can't take your money' you can wax my cars, kay? Awesome you're a doll!" Now that was down right strange. Why does he want me out of the house so much? _Oh well he's a billionaire who really gives a shit what he does?_ She thinks.

"Ms. Enreal, Ms. Potts awaits your arrival in the main living space." What the? An intercom? She thought while looking around wildly. "I'm sorry to have frightened you miss. I'm J.A.R.V.I.S. I run the house."

"Oh yea, I've heard of you." Her mom always wanted a computer slave. "Tell her I'll be down in five minutes."

"Is that all?"

"Now that you mention it, could you be a doll and tell Tony I have some boxes in my room for him to rummage through. The one on the bed are my personal affects, make sure he knows that."

"As you wish."

Shopping with Pepper was actually amazing, she barely bought anything just basics: jeans, t-shirts, running shoes, and Pepper insisted she get a dress. Rachel got a white, one shoulder, knee-length, cocktail dress, with black floral details. Pepper showed her the best perk to being temporarily rich.

As they marched on into the store clerks surrounded them, and when Rachel found the dress they didn't hesitate to order it.

Pepper was great at demanding the most ridiculous things. First she ordered to have the dress made in opaque and not white, Rachel really thought she meant it too, until she smirked at her.

"Also, this fabric is ghastly!" Rachel cried, in mock horror. "I'd like silk! And finer tulle."

"The flowers lack detail. And look so lifeless. They also require a new fabric." Pott's dug deeper, looking more devilish. "Silk also I think"

Rachel replied sounding upset, waving her hands in distaste. "I agree! That belt also has to go! It's dreadful!" The clerks looked horrified at each other. She (Rachel) then looked sweetly at them. "One more thing please, I'd like to move the collar up by an inch."

When they left the store they burst into laughter, "So that's what you do when Tony's not looking?"

"Basically, did you see their faces?" Pepper seemed so different from yesterday. She had a younger vibe. "I think you may have gone a little over the top with the moving the collar up though."

"Oh, umm." Rachel got kind of nervous. "Well, I kind of didn't make that up. I wanted to change that from the beginning."

Her smile wore down. "You're kidding right?" she asked. "Why?"

It was too late to turn back now. She failed at trying to sound indifferent. "Because of my scar."

"Hon, we as women have to embrace our imperfections." She smiled, striking a fearless pose. _I'm sure my imperfection is one no one would want to see_, she thought frustrated with herself. "You don't see a girl with a scar on her arm walking around in long sleeved shirts all the time."

"Follow me." Rachel sighed looking for the nearest bathroom. Upon getting there she took off her shirt, Pepper gasped.

"That looks new!" She mumbled through her hand horrified, her other hand hovering over the wound. "Okay, can you put your shirt on? Before someone walks in." Rachel imagines anyone would freak out or vomit after seeing that, 'that' is a fresh four inch scar up the mid-left side of her torso.

"Don't tell Tony please. I don't want him to start acting weirder. Now you're going to act weird around me." She babbled then saw the paleness of Pepper. "I had a problem and I got it fixed, that's it 'kay?" She reassured her.

She nodded. "We should probably get back to Tony now."

Pepper was quiet on the way to Tony's, until half way though when she sighed, "Rachel, I'm not going to tell Tony, because _you_ will."

**A/N You see I have a problem getting to the point., and you won't find out what's going on for a while. Oh yea if anyone is confused on dates and ages I did the math at one point and it made some sense, so please don't get a headache over it. Also PLEASE review even if you're not logged in I desperately need feedback, it's my life force.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N There's so much seriousness I have to get through. GRRRRR... I do not own Ironman but I do own Rachel and Charlie.**

TONY

The second Rachel and Pepper left the driveway Tony continued digging around looking for clues on who Denise was.

"Sir, I was asked by Miss Enreal to inform you there are boxes from her home waiting for you in guest room three."

"When exactly did you plan on telling me this J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Irritating as he was, Tony was glad he was told this time.

"When it came up sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. stated matter-o-factly.

As he walked into Rachel's room J.A.R.V.I.S. sounded, "The box on her bed is not to be touched as they are personal."

"Then they'll be the first I go though!" _Rachel may be hiding something too, I cannot miss this chance to pry,_ he motioned.

All the junk was on the top: a blank note book, pencil, pen, scotch tape, posters, and a Batman cape. He was not even going to bother wondering why she has the cape. Further down he found an old laptop. When he tried to turn it on it poked him, then left his index finger bleeding. The screen was blank, _what a jip that was,_ he thought.

He took the ten boxes down to his shop, along with the laptop, so J.A.R.V.I.S. could analyze it while he did the hard work.

Five of the ten boxes were filled with stats on just about every terrorist organization on this planet. Two of them were 'Tony Stark' paraphernalia. One had every bit of evidence Denise had to prove her equation worked. One had GPS' and other things Stark was too bored to look at. The last two boxes were devoted solely to her family. Everything from the family albums to the Landers family tree twenty-three generations ending with Rachel, who wasn't really a Lander or an Enreal seeing as she wasn't raised by an Enreal. Then he saw something startling, scratched onto the line under Rachel.

**Rachel Maria Landers Enreal**

**Birth January 27th 1990 Death **_2008_

"Sir Ms. Enreal and Ms. Potts are back, you may want to put the laptop back." J.A.R.V.I.S. woke Tony from his thoughts.

"No, I'd like to talk to her about it."

RACHEL

"Tony I'm back." The house was pretty empty, like always. Pepper went off to do business stuff, she let loose and it was fun for the most part. _Now I'm just a broken toy she lost interest in, _Rachel thought. She couldn't say she's not used to the feeling.

"I'm downstairs!" Tony yelled from the basement. Rachel hopped down the stairs.

"Did you go through the boxes yet?" She hollered as she rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs she answered her own question. Piles of papers and albums were scattered everywhere, Tony was sitting in his desk chair with a big stupid smile on his face, as he read Rachel's baby book. "What are you doing?" She asked panicked.

"You were such an adorable baby!" He looked up smiling ear to ear. "I couldn't resist." Rachel tried to snatch the book from him, when her laptop caught her eye.

"What's that doing down here? You went through _my_ stuff didn't you?" The question was rhetorical.

"I saw it, I liked it, so I took it. But, it doesn't like me. Why is that?" He inquired.

"Sir, evaluation has come back on the laptop." J.A.R.V.I.S chimed.

"Let's hear it, any day now." Stark said not taking his gaze off Rachel.

"It's a super computer, all parts except for the exterior have been replaced. However, it's not quite as up to date as the Stark intelligence. Neither you or I can access any of the files as it requires a blood sample." Tony smirked at Rachel.

"So-"He looked back down at the baby book. "Ray Ray you going to help me out or not?" Tony stepped away from the computer to allow Rachel to use it.

"I don't know how to use it." Rachel sighed. "And you are not allowed to call me that." She scowled as she reluctantly pressed her finger onto the power button. The screen blinked on, she stuck her bleeding finger in her mouth for a split second when Tony chuckled. "What now?" She yelled annoyed by Tony's arrogance.

"Some things never change." He teased. The Tony pulled out a picture of a two year old girl sucking on her thumb, green eyes looking innocently at the camera. As Rachel lunged for it Stark lifted his arm above his head. He was about six foot it was hopeless for Rachel at five-four to reach it.

Rachel grunted. "Get back to your computers Stark, I'm going to order pizza." As he let his guard down she snatched the picture and bolted to the stairs grabbing all the family scrapbooks she could.

"I'll get them back!" Tony yelled up the stairs.

"Jarvis, what kind of pizza does Tony like?" Rachel asked.

"I believe pepperoni is Mr. Stark's favorite." Jarvis answered.

"Thank you!" I called out to him.

"It is my pleasure Ms. Enreal."

Rachel impatiently waited for the phone to ring. When she heard a bored man on the other line, "Hello Dominos. What can I get you."

"Is Randy Jimenez in tonight?" She asked inconspicuously.

"Ray? What happened you missed the last week of school?" The guys voice becoming worried.

"Hit a speed bump Charlie, now are you going to take my goddamn order?" She grumbled into the phone not wanting to talk about it.

"What do you need?" He asked clearly disappointed.

"Large pepperoni pizza half plain, half black olives," She sighed not wanting to say the rest. "Delivered to Point Dume."

"No fucking way!" He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. "You're with-"

"Just deliver the pizza Charlie!" She cut him off and ended the call.

**A/N I never intended on having any new characters other than Rachel, April, and Rachel's parents, but Rachel needed someone. Thus Charlie was born. As for Randy Jimenez, some people have friends working at pizza places and they have code words to get an employee on the line. Randy Jimenez has nothing to do with the story, he doesn't exist.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hold onto your panties it's about to get crazy. Sorry if it's gumbley I'm trying to cram a lot into one chapter. I do not own Ironman or Thermobaric bombs, but that'd be cool.**

TONY

The bell for the front gate chimed. "Let 'em in." Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S. not even looking up.

He probed every file finding everything that was on hard copy except for two. One of which was a video entitled 'Rachel' with a woman with graying dark hair and eyes as the thumbnail. He didn't open it, he felt a sacredness to it, a mother daughter thing. When he opened the next red dots appeared on a world map, with links marked with the location and word engage. Before he could sort through the dots J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted.

"Sir it's the pizza man, you need to pay him." He chimed.

"Yea, I'm on my way," said Stark needing air after seeing a dot on Washington D.C.

RACHEL

Rachel was talking to Charlie when Tony came upstairs. Charlie did a double take and squealed like a school girl.

"You're- it's-" He practically fell on Rachel who caught him. There was no such luck for the pizza, which was now spread on the floor.

"Charlie, Stark. Stark, this sorry excuse for a pizza man is Charlie." She grunted while pushing Charlie to his feet, directing her attention at the soiled granite.

Tony held his hand out, which Charlie shook excitedly. Tony turned to Rachel, "And how do you know him?" He mouthed.

"Charlie and I go to the same college." Rachel expressed her indifference. "J.A.R.V.I.S. are there eggs in the refrigerator? We may as well have something to eat."

"There are indeed." Chimed J.A.R.V.I.S. Charlie squeaked eagerly at the word 'we'.

"He might as well stay," Tony supposed coolly, then scratching at his neck said. "He has to clean up this mess."

Rachel made omelets as Charlie and Tony took up a conversation about old cars, weapons, the military, and other masculine things. But soon the conversation was pointed at Rachel.

"Ray, tell him, tell him how smart you are." Charlie begged he to say something enlightening.

"I'm not smart Charlie, you know that." She muttered carrying the three plates to the kitchens island.

"She's just modest," Charlie smiled as Rachel grunted. "She skipped kindergarten and then junior year in high school. She'll be 18 in two weeks, and she's a sophomore in college!"

"Stop exaggerating Chaz, or I will have to kill you," said she.

"You're just upset since I told you I was leaving college."

Tony stopped eating his eggs, "Why would you do that?"

"Military, I have nothing to do here!" He spoke truthfully. "I have no grades better than B, no important family, and I'm a 21 year old man with no girlfriend or fiancé." Charlie looked to Rachel who grew red.

"What'd I miss?" Tony asked confused also looking at Rachel who was, by then fingering a butter knife. She abruptly stood and stormed to her room

"Tell him Ray!" Charlie yelled behind her.

"I think you should leave now," Tony urged, showing him the door.

TONY

He knocked on the door he knew Rachel was behind. "I'm getting changed." She stated loudly. He sat by the door.

"You want to talk about it?" He called, hoping she wouldn't accept the empty gesture.

"I'd rather not."

"Yea, me either." He muttered. "I'll be in the garage if you need me."

Rachel came down later to find Stark screwing with the laptop. "It went into hibernation," she explained, Tony looked at her. "You know when I said I didn't know how to use it?" She paused. "I lied."

"So you went through everything?" he asked not at all surprised. She slipped her thumb onto the power button.

"Why would I everything on it is also in paper." She sighed, face still red from Charlie's fiancé fiasco.

"Not everything," he stated plainly as he found the map and links, Rachel was shocked and took control of the computer.

"What is this?" She asked typing words and numbers into the computer.

"My best guess is a missile directory," he shrugged.

"Yea something like that," Rachel stopped to think, her eyes fell to the acronym she'd seen over and over. "FOAB HIT, you know what that means?" She didn't wait for Tony's answer. "Father of all bombs high impulse thermobaric, this computer is a mobile launcher for Thermobaric weapons."

"Stark Industries doesn't make those." Tony shook his head. Rachel became irritated.

"Is this really the time to rethink your business plan?" She scowled. "You see close to 45,000 cities waiting to be destroyed and you think of how much you could have made? That's just cold." She turned on her heal and stormed out of Tony's sight.

**A/N There you have it more about Rachel and her crazy ass mom. I'm so going to kill off Charlie for being an asshole though, maybe later when you least expect it. MUHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed please tell me what you think.**

**PS It will probably be another 2 weeks before another chapter is out school starts for me on tuesday and I still have to read Vanity Fair (800 pages) and due a 4 page feedback thingy for it. Plus I really need to get my priorities straight on this fanfic.**

**Love and Kisses~ Stevie**


	6. Update

**Just an update you guys...**

****First off I just want to say I have gotten over 500 views! How amazing is that? Also that one of my favorite authors deleted all of her stuff.

For those that are familiar wit e's Ironman fanfic, you know how amazing The Game Changer was, and were sooo pumped for Swan Princess. I haven't been on the site for a while and when I checked for updates I saw the story was missing, then I looked at her profile, I cried for at least an hour!

Anyway I grew up, if that's how they think they'll solve the problem I won't inter fear.

**I want to thank all who like my little story and encourage you to comment, because I don't know want you like and I'm completely in the dark. Next chapter will come out next week Saturday hopefully.**

**Love You,**

**Steverino**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N This is a really short one, sorry I keep thinking about the point I want to be at instead of were I am at but i finally got to my own little checkpoint. I do not own characters.**

The more Tony dug the more his head ached; he stopped only to study Rachel more. "J.A.R.V.I.S. that intersection Rachel was at the other day, are there traffic cameras?" He rubbed his temple.

"No, but there is a camera at a local bank that should have a view of it." J.A.R.V.I.S. reassured.

"I want to see footage from Denise's death" said Tony, impatiently waiting for video feed to show.

"As you wish sir. However, I am inclined to warn you the record maybe graphic," J.A.R.V.I.S. peeped as the video began. Tony grunted.

A black '99 Impala stopped at the corner. It seemed to be the only car on the street; J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Tony it was registered to Ms. Lander's herself. As it lurched forward to cross the road an unmarked semi truck rammed into the driver's side. Stark swallowed and told J.A.R.V.I.S. to replay the screen at quarter speed.

Denise was hit, through the grain he could see her splatter across the interior of the car, including what looked like a passenger. He paused the video; however the rate everything was moving it was impossible to tell who or what it was. The video resumed, a pole flung from under the trailer into the front windshield.

"J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony called. "Say someone average adult height was sitting in the passenger seat, what's the possibility of survival?"

"Based on the trajectory and speed of the pole, less than 1%." He responded immediately. "There is a direct course to the heart. If said person is shorter, taller, or on an angle however, chances are raised to 24%."

"Assumed dead," Tony muttered standing to leave.

"Sir, I'd like to inform you guest room three's bathroom mirror has just shattered."

"I'm on it." Tony replied, leaving the lab.

**A/N Questions? Comments? Throw a glass vase at my head? I will not say sorry for this being one week late because I had a stomach flu and dat shi was e'ry where. TMI Have a good day!**


End file.
